In the case of braking operations, vibrations always occur to a certain extent. The vibrations are induced by intermittent frictional engagement between friction material and brake disk into a structure which is stimulated to vibrate. As a function of the prevailing conditions in the individual case, noises resulting from this can arise which are undesirable as a comfort-reducing phenomenon. In addition to the mechanical effects such as steering instability or vibrations on body components, the acoustic effects are felt to be particularly unpleasant. As a result of a rigidly positioned additional mass, a vibrational “mistuning” of the system can be achieved. The additional mass vibrates jointly with the residual structure in terms of amplitude and frequency. One disadvantage lies in the fact that the additional mass must have comparatively large dimensions, i.e. results in weight disadvantages.